Forever with you
by Lib89
Summary: Prese ad agitarsi tra le dita del biondo, cercando di sfuggire alla sua presa per correre dalla fonte di quel dolore e fare in modo che cessasse. Non sapeva perché, ma la sua anima lo stava spingendo verso quella tristezza inesauribile con una forza impossibile da domare.


**Titolo**: Forever with you  
**Autore**: Lib89  
**Genere**: Fluff  
**Rating**: Verde  
**Fandom**: 07 Ghost  
**Personaggi**: Frau, Mikage, Teito Klein  
**Paring**: /

**Forever with you**

_Non sapeva com'era potuto succedere, l'unica cosa di cui era certo era che un attimo prima era nel nido e ora stava precipitando velocemente verso il duro suolo. Provò a volare, ma le sue ali erano ancora troppo piccole e deboli per reggere il suo peso, allora pigolò un aiuto e chiuse gli occhi per non vedere ciò che stava per accadere. Tuttavia, all'improvviso, si sentì accogliere in una presa sicura, un po' fredda ma accogliente, e l'impatto atteso non avvenne._  
_Spalancò gli occhi purpurei e li fissò sul viso del suo salvatore, che nonostante apparisse con un aspetto tetro e minaccioso, riuscì a scorgerne il leggero sorriso e la felicità nei suoi profondi occhi blu._  
_Lo ringraziò con un verso, scodinzolando e guadagnandosi una carezza tra le orecchie lunghe._  
_-Finalmente ti ho trovato, ne sono certo.- pronunciò il vescovo, riprendendo le sue abituali sembianze e incamminandosi sulla via del ritorno con quel piccolo fagotto rosa tra le mani, che lo osservava con una tranquilla curiosità._  
_Il cucciolo di drago non sapeva dove lo stava portando quello strano essere umano, ma il suo istinto lo guidò sul sentiero della fiducia e si lasciò condurre alla sua nuova vita, in cui per primi comparvero degli alti e lisci fusti, candidi come la neve delle montagne più alte, che aveva visto solamente durante il primo volo sul dorso di sua madre._  
_Privo di alcuna preoccupazione, prese a guardarsi attorno e si meravigliò nel vedere tanti umani tutti assieme, tutti diversi tra di loro, finché un suono particolare non giunse al suo fine udito, destando il suo interesse e la sua giovane mente: un pianto sofferente e inconsolabile. Prese ad agitarsi tra le dita del biondo, cercando di sfuggire alla sua presa per correre dalla fonte di quel dolore e fare in modo che cessasse. Non sapeva perché, ma la sua anima lo stava spingendo verso quella tristezza inesauribile con una forza impossibile da domare._  
_Frau sollevò le sopracciglia, studiando il comportamento frenetico della creatura e sorrise di tenerezza, comprendendo il motivo di tanto impeto. -Stai tranquillo, presto saremo da lui e potrai stargli accanto.- disse, stringendoselo al petto col braccio destro, mentre la mano sinistra teneva sollevato un vassoio preso dalla cucina._  
_Il piccolo smise di dimenarsi, incuriosito dal passo affrettato dell'umano che lo stava conducendo verso la fonte di quella sofferenza, che si faceva sempre più vicina. Tuttavia, la sua curiosità crebbe quando vide altri esseri umani fermi davanti ad una porta, di cui percepì chiaramente la preoccupazione e il desiderio di dare un qualsiasi tipo di sostegno a quel dolore che anche lui avvertiva._  
_Sussultò all'urlo improvviso del suo portatore, che accompagnò il suo sbraitare con un poderoso calcio che sfondò la porta chiusa e finalmente lo vide. Inginocchiato sul letto sfatto, girato di schiena, con una giacca scura e ormai a brandelli stretta tra le dita sottili, e le lacrime che continuavano a cadere da quegli occhi che non poteva scorgere. Riuscì infine, a sfuggire dalla presa del vescovo Frau e corse dal ragazzo, arrampicandosi sulle lenzuola e finendo sotto quella giacca logora pur di arrivare a lui il prima possibile._  
_Raggiunse la sua schiena e salì fino alla spalla, da cui scorse il profilo di quel viso dalle iridi di giada, che però non lo guardava. Provò a strusciarsi, ma non ottenne niente, quindi scese e si piazzò davanti al giovane, scodinzolando di gioia, perché finalmente l'aveva raggiunto e perché, grazie ad una parola dell'uomo che l'aveva condotto laggiù, ora aveva l'attenzione di quegli occhi, specchio di un cuore spezzato dal dolore a cui era sicuro di poter porre rimedio._  
_Pigolò allegro, mostrando il suo sguardo purpureo e cercò di comunicargli tutto il suo sostegno e la sua volontà di non sentirlo più piangere perché ora c'era lui al suo fianco._  
_Il ragazzo lo sollevò tra le mani chiuse a coppa, fissandolo con stupore._  
_-Mikage?- chiamò con quel nome, che per il cucciolo di drago non era altro che un insieme di suoni a cui sapeva di dover rispondere, replicò con un nuovo verso sempre felice e soddisfatto._  
_Teito rimase incredulo, ma rise quando il piccolo puntò le zampe anteriori sul suo petto per arrivare alla sua guancia e leccarla per asciugare la scia di lacrime di sofferenza, che non voleva più vedere sul suo volto. Tuttavia, poco dopo vide nuove gocce saline scendere dagli occhi di giada, ma non si preoccupò perché da esse non avvertiva tristezza, ma una gioia così grande da non poter essere trattenuta o espressa in altro modo._  
_Quelle lacrime furono la conferma: il suo posto era accanto a quel ragazzo, perché aveva bisogno di lui. Lo avrebbe sostenuto e gli sarebbe stato accanto per sempre, anche nella prossima vita._


End file.
